Hope Stronger than Sorrow
by Kochiyo
Summary: A SM/CCS x-over. Oh, what has the world come to?
1. Chapter 1

Hope Stronger Than Sorrow

chapter 1

These are going to be very short chapters, for that is how I feel.  It'll be nice just to write again, and I know I haven't finished others, but, whatever.  Who said you had to do anything you didn't want. 

I hope all of you like... this is dedicated to my Kei-anechan, who still remembers me even still after my two month imprisonment.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

part 1

Kinomoto Sakura walked into a very distinguished building among the business world, and into that very building worked two of the most successful lawyers to ever appear in the working world.  That was the air that Kinomoto Sakura worked under every morning.  She smiled with a diplomatic look, and stared blankly at the building before her.  

"My life, my love, and my very well damn home."

She stepped through the threshold, and saw the brains of the foundation, the bronze in the strength, and the very damn near founder of the place-hell, she practically was the founder, except for the minor detail of money, or lack thereof-her beloved partner.  The only thing she, her partner, was lacking, was spunk, edge, money, and an iron fist of will, which Kinomoto Sakura completed.  She brought along the money, and the fame to bring the two aspiring lawyers to the acknowledgement they deserved.  Of course, they won many cases, and proved to be worthy of anyone who could pay.  

She tucked a stray strand of honey-brown hair behind her ear, and walked through the revolving doors with an athletic grace.  People-who worked under her-greeted her with a cheerful smile.  She smiled becomingly, and walked swiftly to her upstairs office, an office that showed all of Tokyo.  She had one in New York, but under circumstances beyond anyone's control-except those who committed the heinous act-she wasn't there for the time.

Her associate and she also owned businesses all over the world, corporations for fledgling lawyers and firms.  They were most respected, and the most hated for their accomplishment.  For, they came from a culture where men still thought they were dominant, and had a say so in everything.  That's where these young ladies left off-when they finally got tired of every chauvinistic male telling them what to do, and how to look.

Kinomoto Sakura definitely tried to forget that period in her life, where she was young and innocent.  Which, she still was, and so was her partner, but they were both more accumulated to the world now, and how people think and ran each and every morning.  With each decision they made, the world came closer to a revelation of new age.

A secretary around Kinomoto Sakura's age ran up to her, smiling, her wispy blonde hair getting in her face.

"Kinomoto-san, a call.  Daidouji Tomoyo is on your cell, would you like me to transfer her to your office phone?"

"Iie, that's quite all right.  I'll take it here, arigato."

The young woman smiled, and handed Kinomoto Sakura the portable phone.  After doing so, she walked off, cheerily humming a tune of spring.

"Moshi moshi?  Konban, Tomoyo-chan!  Of course they can't say anything about me informally calling someone 'chan!'  Tomoyo-chan, I am the founder, or one of.  I think I'm allowed to express myself more freely than you think.  Iie, I haven't heard from anyone.  Gomen nasi, I have to go, my associate is calling me for a board meeting.  Hai, I promise.  We'll have brunch at eleven o'clock tomorrow morning.  Ja ne!"

Kinomoto Sakura hung up the phone and walked towards the petite blonde who was smiling warmly at her.

"Was that Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai, Usagi-chan, she wanted to make an engagement with me, so I, of course, had to oblige to my dear friend's whims and wills."

"Hai, hai!!  Get ready; sharks of business and control are ready to bite our heads off.  Crack a few jokes and send 'em flying, that's our motto!"

"Yesterday it was, 'Throw open a can of 'Whoop Ass' because here we come'."

"Yeah, so, this is today!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

end part 1

Enjoy minna!  This is different on a level, and no norm is expected because it is I.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope Stronger than Sorrow

Chapter 2

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  This is the second, and I think it's going in quite a fashion.   I hope you do enjoy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

part 2

Tsukino Usagi walked in the large boardroom of executives in a nice pressed pinstriped pantsuit, her hair was in a French twist, a natural business-like way of wearing long hair.  It brought a professional look to her, which she liked and didn't like.  She much preferred her natural hairstyle, which, by no means, was normal.  She wore flat shoes, and she walked around the table, and gently, but firmly, set her folder and briefcase upon the table.  

Her associate, wearing a black skirt and jacket suit, with a nice, pink, silk shirt underneath, walked in a bit after her.  She had on high-heels that were a dull black, very professional, very chic.  

"Ladies and Gentlemen.  I can rightly assume why you think I am the biggest jackass on the face of this Earth.  I can see it on your faces, so don't give me this bull that you have no idea what I'm talking about.  I've heard all of you say it at least once.  Hai, I am going to go along, and make decisions, too.  Do you think that all of you made the right choices for this firm?  That it just appeared over night?  Iie.  This did not happen over night.  In the beginning, and I can safely say that none of you wanted anything to do with a business that was just starting out, and looked as if we would fall right back in the hole we climbed out of.

"But, Ladies and Gentlemen, we did not.  We stand here before you, dictating we do not, but helping those in need, we do.  And I am fully aware that these people won't be able to pay, but, if you were to die tomorrow because of a drunkard, and no one would help you, because it looked as if it was your car that caused the accident, what would your family do?  Nadda.  All odds are against them.  What you don't see, Kinomoto-san and I do.  We will right the wrongs, and in the name of justice, I'll make damn sure that you will come out unscathed.

"If you believe me to be wrong, please, say so now.  I want to know why I am wrong.  I am subject to any and all opinions."

Silence greeted her ears.

  
            "It's settled then, we start tomorrow.  Kinomoto-san, you will most definitely be able to eat lunch with the lovely Tomoyo-chan.  Send her my best regards.  Ladies and Gentlemen, you are all dismissed, and please, do not be alarmed at what you will find at your desks."

The people in the meeting got up hastily, and walked towards the doors.  Any other employer they might have had would definitely be firing them now.  For, they disagreed with everything Tsukino Usagi came up with, and she only smiled the merrier.  Now, they were petrified as to what they'd find on their desk, as any other boss would fire them.

Upon walking up to their desk, they each saw a vase filled with a colourful assortment of flowers.  A note was attached to the bouquet, and they read it, and if they had not been at work, tears would have sprang to their eyes.

**'Ladies and Gentlemen,**

**       Arigato for being so supportive in my decision, now that I have firmly stomped my foot down and made it.  You will be quite pleased with the accomplishments you have made in pushing me forward, when you thought you were holding me back.  **

**Let me assure you now, it takes more than a couple of headstrong people to hold me down.  It takes damn near the world to hold me back for a day.  Arigato for making me try my hardest, because I have to please you as well as my clients.  Take these flowers as a token of my appreciation.  Enjoyment is forever at your grasps, minna-san.******

_                                        Yours truly,___

                                                          Tsukino Usagi' 

A nice bonus was included with the small notes of endearment.

=+=

Change in Scene

Tsukino Usagi sat at her desk, and smiled at the pictures she carried on her desk.  Her itouto, Shingo-kun, was there smiling up at her with his girlfriend, Tomoe Hotaru.  Usagi knew Tomoe Hotaru well, and the fact that they were to be married was heartwarming.  She smiled lovingly at the couple, and proceeded to stare at the other pictures on her desk.  Her parents, a very loving couple, stared at her through a marble frame.  Her Otousan was wearing a small smile, and her Okaasan was smiling affectionately.  

The next few pictures were of her very close friends.  Some of them more close than others.  Like, Seiya Kou and Tenòh Haruka.  She deeply adored them, and perhaps still loved them.  They opened her heart and mind, and with that, she lived, yet, they all had to live, and she had to work.  She couldn't support a relationship had she tried.  Kou was standing with her three best friends, whom everyone thought were sisters, but they just had the same first name.  Kou Seiya, Kou Yaten, and Kou Taiki, three idols who could sing their heart out, and one of them fell in love with her.

She looked tenderly at the rest of the pictures.  Of she and her friends, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Mizuno Ami, Meioh Setsuna, and, of course, Tenòh Haruka and her girlfriend Kaioh Michiru    They were her closest friends, and she considered herself lucky, because they were friends, and usually, if you make a handful of friends in one lifetime, you are extremely fortunate.  She was quite blessed to have ten of them.  Now, she could say she had eleven.  Kinomoto Sakura, her beloved partner, and her extreme close friend.

She sighed, and picked up one picture in particular, one of her and a friend who died, not too long ago.  She was only twenty-five, and that was two years ago.  Naru-chan had died in a car accident, and it wasn't her fault, yet, since they couldn't determine, they proclaimed it was just a freak accident.  Naru's family had to pay for everything.  Tsukino Usagi proclaimed this was the reason for the office opening.  To help those less fortunate, and weren't able to pay as much as the rest of them were.

A knock sounded at her door, and a stunning young woman entered her office.

"Konban wa, Usagi-chan!"

"Konban, Tomoyo-chan!  Are you here to see Sakura-chan?"

"Hai!  I figured that today was a good day to eat lunch as well, and o-negai, I would like you to join us.  That's why I came in here, Usagi-chan."

Usagi smiled and stood.  She grabbed her purse, and took out her cell.  She dialed a few digits, and spoke into the phone.

"Moshi, moshi?  Hai, I'd like to speak to Cheng Tewen.  Hai, I'll -hold.  Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi.   Hai, Cheng Tewen.  Konban, Cheng-san, I would like to cancel our lunch date.  Hai, I know, demo, you don't know me.  So, it shouldn't be a problem.  Iie, I am not going to sponsor your company.  I am NOT, repeat, NOT a dumb blonde that can be won over by charm.  You, good sir, aren't in my daybook.  Ja NE!"

Usagi gently turned off her cell, distributed it into her purse, smiled cheerily at Tomoyo, and said, "Let's go!  I'm famished!"

Tomoyo giggled, and took Usagi arm in arm and said, "Let's go get Sakura-chan, Usagi-chan!"

They stepped across the office, and Usagi knocked on Kinomoto Sakura's door.

"Hai?"

"Watashi wa Tsukino-san."

"Stop the formalities, you know **you** don't have to knock!" Kinomoto Sakura said while opening the door.

"Hai, Hai, I would just feel better if I did, plus, someone else is with me today."

Sakura stared at Tomoyo, and smiled brightly.  She hugged the young woman, and said,

"Tomoyo-chan!!  What are you doing here?  Demo, I am very pleased to see you!  Go away, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi stuck her tongue out, and Sakura laughed as she pulled both of them inside her office.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End part 2

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope Stronger than Sorrow

Chapter 3

Longest chapter yet, hope you enjoy. 

Sakura:  Hoe?

Usagi:  Hush, Sakura-chan.

Part 3

Tomoyo, Usagi, and Sakura walked out of the building, smiling.  Usagi and Sakura were ready to start walking when Tomoyo smiled and said, 

"Today is my treat for the both of you.  I brought my limo along for the three of us.  Let's go, and we'll be able to do whatever it is that we wish."  

Usagi smiled, and Sakura sweat dropped.

"You'll never change, Tomoyo-chan."

"Say it, for me, just one more time!!  O-negai!"

"Hoe?" Sakura said in confusion.

"Arigato!!" Tomoyo squealed, pulling out a digital camera.  

"Old habits die hard, ne?  Poor, poor Sakura-chan," Usagi teased.  Then she found a camera stuck in her face as well.

Usagi smiled, and gently shoved the camera out of her face as she started to giggle, and she grabbed Sakura and hurriedly jumped in the limo, to leave a laughing Tomoyo behind.  Tomoyo knocked on the window, and Sakura shook her head in a negative manner.  Tomoyo smiled, turned off her camera, and stuck it in her bag.  Usagi complied by opening the door.

Tomoyo scooted in beside them and smiled gently.

"I see.  No fun!  Both of you are party poopers."

Usagi started to laugh out loud.

"I haven't heard the phrase 'party pooper' in such a long time!  My goodness, you are great.  I'm glad you aren't stuck up like the rest of them."

"Oh, Gomen, I didn't hear you," Tomoyo faked, a snobbish air in her tone.

Sakura laughed as Usagi face faulted and Tomoyo giggled behind her hand.

The driver drove them to a very well known restaurant, and everyone in there ran up to Tomoyo when she walked in.  She smiled prettily at them, and waved to a couple of people.  She gestured for Sakura and Usagi to walk in and they did.  Three stunning young women, in one place, and they weren't models.  Most of the guys started to drool when they walked in, and they completely fell over when Usagi sat down, and let her hair fall down her back.  She claimed that the hairstyle was pulling her head.  Sakura laughed, because she knew that Usagi was just making the guys drool.

Sakura's honey-brown hair fell neatly just above her shoulder, her bangs were framing her face, and her emerald eyes sparkled.  She had a spiral design where her hair parted, and she had a red clip under her hair, to keep it back.  She had on a clear lip-gloss, and a thin layer of powder.  She and Usagi both were single, and they weren't looking.  But Usagi was always saying,

"What's the point of being single if you can't have fun doing it?"

Sakura caught the gist of what Usagi meant by that, and she got the phrase, or the motto, or whatever Usagi wanted to call it from a friend.  Aino Minako, Sakura thought it was.  She had yet to meet any of her friends, but Usagi talked of them fondly.  She had met her itouto and his girlfriend, Tomoe Hotaru.  A very sweet couple if she did say so herself. 

Sakura folded her hands neatly in her lap, and let Usagi laugh as she swept her long hair behind her back.  She thought back to something Tomoyo had told her years before.

"How unusual it is to have such brilliant green eyes, Sakura-chan.  You are stunning, and your natural beauty attracts all.  You most definitely have that natural charm, and now, you have an exotic beauty to go along with it.  I can rightly say there aren't many green-eyed Japanese.  And your friend, Tsukino Usagi-san, she is most definitely a unique one; gorgeous blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes.  Goodness, Sakura-chan, how I wished I looked like the two of you!"

Sakura had blushed then, and she kept her mouth shut about Usagi-chan.  She knew that Usagi had an undeniable beauty that not even she could maintain, yet, her innocence and her naïve nature definitely rivaled Usagi's.

"Sakura-chan, did you notice anything _peculiar_ when we walked in?" Usagi asked.

"Iie, not really.  Although, I did notice the fact that you let down your hair, kind of tossed it from side to side, smiled, swept your hair back with your fingers, and sat down.  That, I did notice.  I think that is the only peculiar thing that I did notice," Sakura answered to Usagi.

"Eh… hehehe…. I guess I got caught up in the moment.  Anno… Tomoyo-chan, could you hand me a menu o-negai, arigato."

Usagi flipped through the menu, and her eyes widened over the delicacies.  She smiles gently, and Sakura firmly shakes her head.

"Just lunch, Usagi-chan.  Not the menu."

"Hai, hai.  I'll take the Odangos.  Those are most definitely a favourite of mine," she started to smile at a memory she seemed to be reminiscing about.

Sakura stared at her menu, and she had the strangest feeling to get dim sum.  So, that is what she got.  Tomoyo got phö, a Vietnamese dish.  Many people started to look at the three beautiful young ladies who were eating these dishes at the restaurant, and then, finally, some models noticed who Tomoyo was, and they ran up to the table, and Sakura and Usagi calmly stared at the dimwitted young women, and smiled nonchalantly when they tried to introduce themselves to them.  They gave them a business card and proclaimed that they would probably need it some day.  Usagi and Sakura enjoyed a private joke as Tomoyo patiently answered their questions.  She started to grin like the devil when she got this look in her eye. 

"Hai, my friend Sakura here was the one that used to model my clothes for me.  She is here with her associate, Tsukino Usagi, who—at one time—also modeled my clothes for me."

The models crowded around Sakura and Usagi, wanted to shake their hands, proclaiming that they were the first models to shake hands with the very _first_ models who put on Daidouji Tomoyo's creations.  They squealed in delight as Usagi and Sakura smiled brightly at them, and then promised to give "interviews" later, but please let them eat their meal in peace.  The models happily obliged.

Usagi sat with her wits about her, and she smiled at Tomoyo, who seemed to be having a nervous breakdown.

"They are disturbing my time with Sakura-chan!  How dare they, I may not even make clothes for these insolent models again.  This is definitely rated the better lunches if it weren't for those, those, those overly thin super models!"

Usagi smiled at Tomoyo's predicament.  She looked down at her petite body; she wasn't overly thin, hopefully.  Tomoyo smiled cheerfully, at the seemingly oblivious Sakura, who stared at the menu intently.

"I want something exotic for dessert.  I know, chocolate!"

"Chocolate isn't exotic, Sakura-chan," Usagi said.

"It is if I don't eat it often, unlike you, Usagi-chan," Sakura said teasingly.

"I can't help it if I have a sweet tooth!" Usagi proclaimed loudly.

The waiters, who were busily watching the three young women, who were currently having a friendly debate, missed the delicate food they were carrying, and dropped it all over one customer.  The person stood up, and stared at the insolent young waiters.

"I have a right mind to call your manager, and have you all fired."

But, this did not waver the young men.  They merely pointed to the three young women, who were now trying to look inconspicuous.  The person the spilled they food on, nodded, and said,

"Then, I would like for you to pay my dry cleaning bill.  That is it, unless you'd like to be fired?"  

The young men shook their head in a negative manner, and smiled.  Pulling their money together, which didn't seem to be enough to pay the bill, so it seemed.  Usagi smiled calmly, because it was partly her fault.  She did entice them to not pay attention.  She went up to the three of them and bowed.

"Watashi wa, Tsukino Usagi.  Gomen nasai for the spill…."

"Son Gohan.  This is my partner, Briefs Trunks."

"Well, Gomen nasai, Son-san and Briefs-san.  Waiters, o-negai, since it seems to be partly my fault, I'll pay for the majority of the bill.  It also seems you got it on his partner, Briefs-san.  That's quite all right as well, I'll pay for the majority, if not all."

The two waiters nodded enthusiastically, all the while looking at her breasts.  Usagi caught on to this quickly.

"Excuse me, it's very unprofessional to nod with your mouth agape, and you looking in the general direction of my breasts.  Is there something you see that you like?  I can most definitely assure you that no one takes to that kind of sexual harassment."

The waiters looked up, shocked.  Their faces were a burning red, and Usagi smiled.  She bowed again to Son Gohan and Briefs Trunks.

"Gomen nasai, again.  Arigato for not getting them fired.  It's quite unjust, in my book."

"What makes you think you know so much about 'just' and the 'law' Tsukino-san?" Gohan asked.

"Perhaps it is the reason that I'm a very successful lawyer, owner of the firm known as Lumings.  Ever heard of it?"

"H…hai, I have.  You, are, anno… you are our lawyers, to be precise," Gohan said.

"Aa.  That's great, demo, excuse me, I have to join my friends.  I'll be sure to chat with you sometime.  We have the finest lawyers.  Stop by one of the regional offices sometimes.  There's one in Tokyo, New York, Hong Kong, Los Angeles, and Chicago.  There are smaller firms and corporations of us all over the world.  We'll have to chat sometime."

"I didn't know a woman came up with the firm Lumings.  That's unpredictable," Trunks commented.

"No, two women, and if you think that women couldn't do that, you are very much mistaken.  Now, if you'll excuse me, good day, gentlemen."

Usagi walked off, very much peeved.  She'd have to do a file search on Son Gohan and Briefs Trunks. She sat back down at the table, and their food and drinks were already there.  She looked questioningly at Sakura and Tomoyo, and they just smiled sweetly as they proclaimed that she was busy, and ordered the Odangos for her.

She smiled at them, and dug in, while they chatted about what just occurred.

"Can you believe those insolent pigs?  The four of them!  The two young men looked at my breasts, and the others just downsized women.  I'll show them, I'll send them a statement on their monthly occurrence letter!"

Sakura smiled, and she sipped at her drink.

"It's always like you, Usagi-chan, how you seem to fall for the wrong ones each time."

Usagi pouted, and crossed her arms, her golden hair getting in front of her face.  She blew at it, and some of the strands seem to float to the side of her face.

"Must you always tease me?"

"Hai, Usagi-chan!  I always tease my Sakura-chan, and she can't say anything because if she did, then she'd have to wear my costumes again!  I love to sew, to bake, and one day, I hope I can film great movies, and once again name them after my Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, laughing.

Usagi smiled once more, and called a waiter over again.

"Arigato for the great lunch, and now we'd like to have desert.  Chocolate something for me, doesn't matter what, you decide, and they'll have a Banana's Foster," Usagi said for them.

The waiter nodded, and scurried off to deliver their orders to the chef.  

Sakura looked over towards where the "pigs" were supposed to be, and she didn't see but one of them.  The dark-haired one was the only one she saw.  She turned when she heard the scraping of a chair against floor, and she saw the lavender haired beauty sitting down.  She sat there, her hands over her mouth in a "kawaii" fashion.  Apparently, they hadn't been with Lumings for long, because they haven't heard of Tsukino Usagi and her temper.

"It is now my turn to apologize, Tsukino-san.  Gohan-kun has heard of you, and he'd very much so like for you to join him and I for dinner, tomorrow night.  If that is quite all right with you, of course!"

"Meet my associate, Briefs-san.  This is Kinomoto Sakura, and you just invited me to dinner on my business' behalf.  It is very well hers, too.  She is more apart of it than I am."

"Iie, I am not."

"And, Briefs-san, if you invite me anywhere, it is strictly on business, which I don't normally do with clients anyway.  We make a private meeting at my office, and that is it.  Never had I gone out to dinner with just two people, unless I was merging firms.  Strictly business, and she is there, or I'm not."

"Absolutely!  I wouldn't dare dream of either of you not being there.  Then, we'll meet at the regional office, in Tokyo, at seven p.m. sharp, tomorrow evening."

"Hai.  See you then.  Sayonara," Usagi practically waved Briefs Trunks off.

Tomoyo started to squeal; she looked at both Usagi and Sakura with admiration.

"Do you know who Son Gohan and Briefs Trunks are?"  Tomoyo asked with enthusiasm.

"Iie…." They both trailed off, slightly unaware of what they were getting themselves into.

"They own the Capsule Corporations!!!  They sponsor my fashion shows, and, Briefs-san is a MAJOR Bishônen!  So is Son-san, and the younger Son-san, and the eldest Son-san, but, of course, he is married, Demo, he is GORGEOUS!!  He is getting a divorce to his wife, Chi-chi, and for that, I am terribly sad.  Because I know how it is without both of your parents," Tomoyo said calming down towards the end of what she was saying.

Usagi nodded sadly for them, never experiencing a place without love, where a bitter divorce was proclaimed.  Sakura never lived without love, much like Usagi, but she did live without her mother, who died when she was only three.  

Their desert came, and they quickly finished their treats.  Tomoyo called someone oh her cell and a limousine came up to the front.  Usagi paid for the bill, Sakura got the tip, and Tomoyo got a free lunch.

As they pulled back up to the firm, Usagi gave Tomoyo a kiss on the cheek and a hug, and Sakura did the same.  Tomoyo nodded, and smiled prettily.  She said that tomorrow, they must do the same thing.  Of course, they agreed.

"Ja ne, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Bai Bai, Usagi-chan, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved, as the limousine pulled off, her hand waving through the sunroof.

"It's been a long morning, Sakura-chan," Usagi said as they walked in the building.

Sakura noticed flowers on her desk and Usagi's desk.

"Hai, it has, Usagi-chan.  It has."

End chapter 3

I hope you liked it.   Talk to ya soon, minna-san.


End file.
